100 Themes, TDI Couples Style!
by WWMTgirl
Summary: Pairings: GxB, TxG, DxC, ExN, IxO, JxBxC. I will accept other pairings by request. T to be safe.


**100 Themes, TDI Couples Style!**

Summary: I'm applying the same 100 words to different TDI couples. I'm already working on GeoffxBridgette, TrentxGwen, OwenxIzzy, DuncanxCourtney, EvaxNoah, and JustinxBethxCody. I will do others by request. R&R people!

Disclaimer: I'm an American. I don't own a Canadian show.

**1. Introduction**

The first time all three met, Justin was silent, Beth was fawning over Justin, and Cody was ogling Gwen.

**2. Love**

Justin had categorized his and Beth's relationship as _love_; Cody wondered bitterly if trying to manipulate her into abandoning Lindsay was something someone did when they loved someone else.

**3. Light**

The light in Beth's eyes died when Justin told the unforgivable lie (_"I kind of like your friend Lindsay- could you talk to her for me?"_).

**4. Dark**

In the dark, after everyone was asleep, Justin lay awake, waiting for Beth to come back.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Beth didn't know how Cody even _got_ here, but she was grateful; she needed a shoulder to cry on.

**6. Break Away**

Beth stopped hanging out with Lindsay, stopped going near Justin- every spare minute she had, she snuck over to the loser's place and stayed with Cody.

**7. Heaven**

Beth used to think heaven would be in Justin's ams; she realized that, in fact, they were in Cody's.

**8. Innocence**

Justin watched the hurt spread across Beth's face, and regretted his lie for a minute- but if anything destroyed her naivete about Lindsay, this would.

**9. Drive**

Justin was driven by his own desires; Cody was driven by what he cared about.

**10. Breathe Again**

Beth cleared the Justin-sobs from her chest, breathing in Cody's cologne.

**11. Memory **

The memory of that one statement had Beth begging to join the Screaming Gaffers and get away from (_so much more beautiful than me_) Lindsay and (_lying heartbreaker- I trusted you, I loved you, and you hurt me and smiled while you did_) Justin.

**12. Insanity (sequel to Annoyance)**

Kaleidoscope's overall craziness and her and Eva's mutual hatred of Justin would _definitely_help Cody in his vengence for what Justin did to Beth.

**13. Misfortune **

Beth now considered her crush on Justin to be hugely unfortunate.

**14. Smile **

Beth's smile was, in Cody's opinion, the most beautiful thing in the world.

**15. Silence **

Beth's silence to Justin's usual "Morning" worried him slightly.

**16. Questioning (sequel to Annoyance and Insanity)**

Beth's questioning glance to Kaleidoscope's constant references to 'the plan' made Cody want to shut the crazy girl up.

**17. Blood**

Though no blood fell from her chest after Justin's statement. Beth felt as if he'd single-handedly ripped her heart out.

**18. Rainbow **

Beth thought that Justin was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow; the beauty and richness and popularity; but Cody _was_ the rainbow, colorful and fun and kinda weird and sweet (and wasn't all that worth more than silly old gold anyway?).

**19. Gray **

The gray of her braces removed, Justin honestly thought that this girl, with a little alteration, _could be_ beautiful.

**20. Fortitude**

Justin had the fortitude to lie to her and hurt her to try to help her because he liked her; Cody had the fortitude to tell her the truth and help her mend because he loved her.

**21. Vacation **

Beth wanted a vacation from all of the hurt that she felt when she looked at her best friend and at her (_what could he be defined as now? Heartbreaker? Ex-crush?)_ teammate.

**22. Mother Nature (sequel to Flowers)**

When Justin saw Cody laughing and offering Beth flowers to crown her head, he somehow began to despise Mother Nature.

**23. Cat **

Justin was like a hissing cat, hurtful and scratching; Cody was more like a purring, comforting kitty-cat.

**24. No Time (sequel to Hold My Hand and Standing Still)**

Cody was dangling over a cliff, held up only by her hand- Justin was behind her ("Beth, come on! Leave him! We'll lose the challenge, and you'll fall off, too!") and her only regret was that there was no time to laugh in his face and telling him that Cody was worth more than some stupid million dollars.

**25. Trouble Lurking **

If only Justin had gone after her, he could have vanquished the trouble lurking to destroy his claim on Beth.

**26. Tears **

Beth's tears soaked Cody's shirt as she finally realized that Justin had never cared, and he'd lied to hurt her.

**27. Foreign **

Justin gaped at the foreign sight of the girl he wanted kissing another boy.

**28. Sorrow**

The sorrow Justin has caused Beth left a permanent mark on her soul.

**29. Happiness **

Beth was happy, Justin mused, but in the wrong man's arms.

**30. Under the Rain (sequel to Night and Stars)**

One night, it rained, and Cody and Beth laughed and ran around and danced, forgetting everything and just having fun.

**31. Flowers**

Beth didn't know how Cody knew she loved flowers, but here he was, sliding a flower chain onto her head.

**32. Night**

It was night when Cody and Beth met.

**33. Expectations**

Cody and Beth didn't expect their relationship to be constantly perfect, like Beth had (_naively_) expected it to be with Justin.

**34. Stars (Sequel to Night)**

Beth knew every constellation in the night sky; she would always point them out when she and Cody hung out.

**35. Hold My Hand**

Cody slipped; Beth didn't think twice as he fell, sticking out her hand and grabbing his, screaming, "Hold on, Cody! I've got you!"

**36. Precious Treasure**

Justin was handed a precious treasure to guard and protect (_Beth's heart_); he broke it, leaving her to find a new, more worthy guard.

**37. Eyes **

Beth's eyes were red with tears when Cody finally slipped her into the Screaming Gaffers' trailer.

**38. Abandoned **

Justin abandoned her in the lot, leaving her for Cody to find.

**39. Dreams**

It had been Beth's dream to marry Justin; now it was her dream to be happy and live with Cody.

**40. Rated**

Beth's song was rated #1; in reality, she and Gwen had equal merit, but Gwen hadn't had her heart broken.

**41. Teamwork (Sequel to Hold My Hand, Standing Still, and No Time)**

Cody and Beth worked together to get out of the challenge, never letting go of each other's hands.

**42. Standing Still (Sequel to Hold my Hand)**

When Justin saw Beth's hand in Cody's, both of them dangling over the cliff, it was as if time stood still.

**43. Dying **

Justin was dying, and the only cure (_Beth's kiss_) was out of his reach, by his own doing.

**44. Two Roads**

One road had Justin and glitter and popularity and gilded hurt; the other had Cody and honesty and gentle hugs and laughter.

**45. Illusion**

Justin's illusion of internal beauty had been shattered, and Beth sought for real internal beauty and found it with Cody.

**46. Family **

Beth's family sent letters to Cody, thanking him for helping their baby girl.

**47. Creation **

The bond between her and Cody had been made of gentleness and friendship and caring and a little bit of attraction.

**48. Childhood**

With Justin, she wanted to be a woman; with Cody, she could be a girl and a woman and a teen intermittently.

**49. Stripes **

Justin had to stop Beth and Lindsay's friendship for Beth's own good (so Lindsay would stop using her, and so they wouldn't act like a certain striped-shirt-and-pink-pants-wearing duo).

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Beth knew that she wasn't supposed to be at the loser hangout, but it hurt too much to hang out at the Killer Grips cabin, and she missed Cody.

**51. Sport **

Neither had ever been particularly good at sports, but both played a harsh game of tug-of-war for Beth's heart.

**52. Deep in Thought**

Beth was deep in thought about what to do about Cody and how to make up for his kindness.

**53. Keeping a Secret **

None of the other campers knew that Beth was sneaking around to see Cody.

**54. Tower **

Beth had been supposed to be waiting in her tower to be saved from the dragons Lindsay and Heather him, her knight in shining armor, not defeating one dragon, befriending another, and running off with a gap-toothed, short, geeky squire.

**55. Waiting **

Justin was waiting for Beth and Lindsay to fight; if anything, they grew closer.

**56. Danger Ahead**

Perhaps if Justin had read the signs right, he would have seen the danger in lying to Beth.

**57. Sacrifice**

Justin had meant for Beth to sacrifice Lindsay's hold on her; not for him to sacrifice Beth.

**58. Kick in the Head (sequel to Last Hope)**

Beth's kiss to Cody felt as if she'd kicked Justin in the head.

**59. No Way Out **

There was no way out of the ridicule and hatred that was inflicted on him at the loser hotel for what he did to Beth.

**60. Rejection**

When Justin told her that he liked Lindsay, Beth's heart shattered into a million pieces, all whispering- _rejected again­_.

**61. Fairy Tale**

Justin was supposed to be her fairy-tale prince, but then he broke her heart and a new, shorter one with a gap between his teeth rode up and rescued her.

**62. Magic **

A few light effects, a little decoration, some persuasion with Harold, and Cody could make Beth's arrival at the loser hotel the most magical arrival _ever_.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Beth drew away from her team after Justin's lie, even going so far as so hang a "Do Not Disturb" sign over her bed.

**64. Multitasking**

Beth wasn't sure how she'd manage to appease Lindsay's worry, drive away Justin, make sure no one else in camp got wind of any of this, and stop Eva, Kaleidoscope, and Noah from mauling Justin where anyone could see them.

**65. Horror **

The expression of pure horror that filled Justin's face when Beth kissed Cody on the cheek was priceless.

**66. Traps (Sequel to Annoyance, Insanity, and Questioning)**

How was Justin supposed to know Beth asking him to get her book from the cabin was a trap to let Eva, Noah, and Izzy-now-called-Kaleidoscope ambush and maul him?

**67. Playing the Melody **

Beth wasn't sure _how _Cody got Harold to play keyboard, nor how he made the spotlight all rosy and soft, or how the walk to the loser hotel got so beautiful, but she wasn't complaining.

**68. Hero**

Beth had never thought that the hero in her story would be a short tech geek with a gap between his teeth- but that didn't mean she wasn't happy about it.

**69. Annoyance**

The annoyance of nobody _doing_ anything about Justin irked Cody; he finally took matters into his own hands.

**70. 67% (sequel to Rated)**

Justin never knew that his song hadn't actually been _that_ terrible, and hadn't really deserved that score; he'd just made a lot of enemies for what he did to Beth.

**71. Obsession **

People classified Justin's interest in Beth an obsession, not love.

**72. Mischief Managed (sequel to Annoying, Insanity, Questioning, and Traps)**

E-Scope, Eva, and Noah high-fived as Justin lay moaning; Mission Get Revenge On Justin For What He Did To Them And Beth was accomplished.

**73. I Can't **

Beth shook her head, backing away, as Justin held open his arms to her. "I can't touch you, I can't even _look_ at you- you lied to me, and that knowledge hurts too much."

**74. Are You Challenging Me? **

Cody laughed in Justin's face at his question. "I can only _challenge_ a suitor she's considering- not you, anymore."

**75. Mirror**

If Justin had taken his eyes off the mirror, he would have seen Cody steal away Beth.

**76. Broken Pieces (sequel to Rejection)**

Beth hadn't thought that the shattered pieces of her heart would ever heal, but Cody had somehow found all of them and put them back together.

**77. Test **

Justin had tried to test Beth's affection for him, but the test wasn't one she wanted to pass.

**78. Drink **

Beth drank the herbal tea that Bridgette gave her, shaking and Cody embraced her.

**79. Starvation**

Beth considered not eating to make herself beautiful for Justin.

**80. Words**

As Cody's arm slung around Beth's shoulders, Justin mused on how a handful of words that he had said ruined his llife.

**81. Pen and Paper **

Cody had always preferred typing, but he wasn't averse to writing a love letter to Beth out by hand.

**82. Can You Hear Me? **

Beth heard Justin's lies and Cody's painful truths in her mind, and also heard Cody's apologies and soothing words.

**83. Heal**

Cody had healed her, had saved her; the least she could do was kiss him.

**84. Out Cold**

Beth and Cody were out cold when Leshawna walked in on them.

**85. Spiral **

Justin's life had spiraled out of control the instant the lie had slipped from his lips.

**86. Seeing Red **

The memory of Justin's blatant lie to Beth always made Cody see red.

**87. Food**

Cody managed to smuggle Beth some halfway-decent food.

**88. Pain **

Beth knew that she wouldn't be able to look at Justin and not remember the pain.

**89. Through the Fire**

Justin had shoved her into the flames of self-deprecation and heartbreak; it was Cody who pulled her out and soothed her burns.

**90. Triangle **

Beth had never thought she'd be in a love triangle.

**91. Drowning**

Beth had been drowning in her pain from Justin, and Cody pulled her out.

**92. All That I Have **

Beth had been all Cody wanted, and now he had her.

**93. Give Up **

Beth gave up on Justin permanently and set her eyes on a better, more caring prize.

**94. Last Hope **

Justin's last hope of Beth forgiving him died when she ran to Cody and kissed him, hard.

**95. Advertisement**

The new advertisement for TDA had Justin and Beth sitting together; Cody burned it.

**96. In the Storm **

The storm of her tears and misery would pass; Cody was determined to be her rock during this time.

**97. Safety First **

Cody and Beth took careful care of the other's hearts; wouldn't want any _more_ pain from _that_ quarter.

**98. Puzzle **

Beth's new-found hatred for Justin had puzzled Lindsay, until Beth explained- then she slapped him.

**99. Solitude**

Justin reflected that leaving Beth to herself, to cry and get mad, had been the second-biggest mistake in his life (_after the lie_).

**100. Relaxation**

Cody and Beth relaxed next to the pool, hands twined together.


End file.
